What Happens When You Try
by Hail the Wolves
Summary: When Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana, all decide to head to New York City, one can only imagine what they'll get themselves into.


It had all started around Christmas time.

Well, that's a lie. Truthfully it had started way before then, when both Rachel and he himself had decided to apply for NYADA. He remembered watching that Harmony girl perform, and watching Rachel belt out any one of her numerous solos. They had this passion about them, something that translated into every single inch of their lives. And while he would never admit it out loud, he didn't have 'it'. Whatever 'it' may be, Kurt Hummel simply did not possess the quality to perform on a Broadway stage.

That is not to say, however, that he did not belong in New York. No, no, he most certainly belonged in the grandest city ever created, where the lights shone all night and no one ever slept. While he was never destined for the stage, Kurt Hummel definitely belonged in New York.

So instead of mailing in the hefty NYADA application, he began frantically searching for another way out of Lima, Ohio. He knew there had to be something, some_way, _for him to leave this discriminating town once and for all.

And then, by some miracle, he found his way out. After many hours and late nights on the computer, Kurt found the one thing that could possibly be even better than NYADA.

The Fashion Institute of Technology.

It had everything he could possibly want! Design classes, marketing classes, and even better, it was in the heart of NYC.

He avidly researched the programs, tuition, housing, application process, anything and everything to do with the school. As soon as possible, his portfolio was assembled and being shipped off(because of course Kurt Hummel designs and produces his own clothing, no one looks nearly as good as he does on a low budget without some _serious_ sewing skills). He told Rachel that he sent in his NYADA application; even though it was actually on its way to the Allen County Recycling Center. He didn't want to tell his Diva just yet; in fact, he hadn't even told Blaine. The only one that knew was his father, and for the sole reason that he was the one writing the checks for the application fees.

He would tell her if he got in of course. But otherwise, he wanted to wait. He knew that Rachel always did her best work when in a competition, and he wanted her to shine. He needed her in New York with him, taking over the city from every facet the cultural melting pot had to offer.

Now, he merely needed to wait until March when acceptance letters would be mailed out and his fate would be determined.

Quinn had been researching for quite some time before mentioning it to Rachel. She had always wanted to leave Lima, but never before now had that desire been so strong. She thought she would end up living like her sister: going to college for two years, meet the man of her dreams, and then drop out to take care of a home and child after getting married and him continuing onto graduation where he would become something stable, like a doctor, or car dealership owner.

But after everything with Beth, Shelby, and Puck, she had this new flame, a new desire to grow into something much bigger than anything Lima had to offer. So she began researching harder. And looking into what kind of major she may want, did Yale have it, and would she be able to afford it.

Quinn knew she had a sizable college fund. After her parents divorced, and Russell had been forced to pay child support, Judy had come to her saying how her father and mother had been putting away money for quite some time to make sure she could be comfortable. And since Frannie ended up not using all of her money, the remainder was deposited into Quinn's.

Even with this though, a private, Ivy League school was expensive. And she wasn't even sure if that was the kind of atmosphere she wanted anymore. She didn't want the poise and posture of an established school. She wanted fun and new wave, to discover herself in a whole new way.

Quinn wasn't sure when she consciously began looking at colleges in New York City, she just knew that all of a sudden she had multiple tabs saved to her bookmarks of art schools in the city. Quinn soon discovered that art programs expanded far outside of drama, singing, and dance.

Her love of photography had long since been buried and revived. Quinn remembered the first time she picked up a camera and how she loved the smooth texture of the outer plastic and the bright flash of the bulb. Russell had disapproved once he found out about her secret obsession. He informed her swiftly though, that photography was useless and took no one anywhere in life and just created a bunch of useless deadbeats that dragged society down.

Dorothea Lange would most certainly disagree.

She soon found that photography was actually considered a major; a fairly large and well respected one at that. She saw how many schools boasted intense programs with a history of famous alumni. But only one school really pulled her in.

The School of Visual Arts. Just looking at the pictures made her squirm in delight. The school was gorgeous and the program was amazing. She desperately wanted to visit the school, but even then she had her mind made up. This was _her_ school, and gosh darn it, she was going to get in (another could possibly be that she wanted to be as close as possible to her friends as possible).

She began looking through old shoeboxes for photos she had taken when she was younger. Quinn went through her best prints from her photography class. She spent a weekend simply walking around Lima, snapping a picture of any image she could possibly deem worthy.

She knew it would be tight, and that most people prepared for years to get into these kinds of programs. She only hoped that innate talent and school board that wanted to bring in people from other ends of the country could get her to New York.

Santana and Brittany had been making major life decisions together since elementary school. Everything they did, they did together. Excluding those times in junior year, but those weren't talked about. Ever.

It only made sense to both of them that they decide on college together as well. They wanted to go big. They both knew their stars shined too bright for little old Lima. Besides, neither of them could stand living as an open lesbian couple there. They weren't sure how the Berry's put up with it, but it wasn't them.

And Brittany, Brittany needed to _dance._ She needed a grand stage and people from all over watching her. She was made to perform, and even if she wasn't completely competent in academics, she knew where her place was.

And Santana, she just knew she wanted to be with Brittany. Hopefully doing something cool, that earns a lot of money, but she wants to explore college first and everything it has to offer. Her parents have already told her they'll support whatever she chooses, as long as she tries her best in whatever it is.

So they looked. And browsed. One thing they agreed on was that wherever they went, it had to be big. And with so much talk about NYC going around the Glee club, how could they not look into it?

Brittany was immediately attracted to Julliard. When she called the school, and then panicked and threw the phone at Santana, they found out as long as she graduated high school, and did amazingly well at her audition, there was a pretty good chance she'd earn a spot in the modern dance program.

And Santana found NYU. God, the school had everything. She could easily find her niche there. She had the grades (tell anyone and you'd find out how many razorblades her hair could hold), and of course the extracurriculars, and the inspiration. So Brittany scheduled her audition, Santana started the lengthy application process, and they looked up from their laptops, saved their progress, and decided to celebrate behind the closed door.

Rachel had known she belonged in New York City since the time she was two years old. She had known she was supposed to sing, that wasn't even a decision. But when her two dads brought home that photo book of the city, she'd been immediately drawn to, well, everything. The skyline, the streets, she wanted to all of it to be hers'.

So she had a small set back with applying for schools. But once Rachel looked at the school, she felt that immediate attachment she did all those years ago to that New York photo book. That need to be best was pushing her once again, and NYADA was going to take her there. It was perfection, in every way possible, and she wasn't going to allow herself to miss this.

So the research began. Apartment hunting (because NYADA didn't provide housing), job options (because Rachel was smart enough to know that she would need some sort of spending money), and anything and everything she thought would be useful. Her application had already been sent in; after receiving her recommendation letters, she had been able to send in the package early. Hopefully, if everything went correctly, Rachel would find her acceptance letter in her mailbox around the end of January.

Life was (hopefully) good.

So this is my first glee fanfiction. It will be Faberry. And Brittana. Maybe other stuff if I feel like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
